gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 194
Chapter 194 is the hundred and ninety-fourth, as well as the final chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page A color page of Gama standing behind in a dark place while looking at a bright light. Summary Eight days after the event, Shimon is talking to Kizaki infront of Kizaki's grave and then meets up with Tsuchiryuu and Shinkuu, after they had hidden Jinsuke's body. All three then leave to go meet up with their allies. At Jurren Village, Arata wakes up wondering where he is. Elsewhere Shinnojou trains Masato and Kosaburo, while Rintarou and Zenmaru discuss what Kashitarou is doing and what Zenmaru is going to do. Elsewhere, Kamedenbou and Naoyoshi talk about what Naoyoshi is going to do. Elsewhere, Gama and Iori talk about how they are each going on a journey to surpass Jinsuke's sword. Plot Eight days after the event, a man says that the shogunate is seizing Unabara. Another man says that he heard that the entire Washitzu Family was executed, which another man says that its the end of Unabara. Elsewhere, Shimon is infront of Kizaki's grave and says that the battle is over and that they lost. Shimon then says that he will care on the Kannari School techniques, and says that he hated Kizaki as a person but he did respect Kizaki as a swordsman. Shinkuu then asks if Shimon is done, which Shimon says that he is and if they are done. Shinkuu then says that they have hidden Jinsuke's body where the Shogunate won't find it, which Shimon says nice work. Shinkuu then compliments Shimon for carrying Jinsuke's body out, which Shimon says that he wasn't going to have the shogunate make an example of Jinsuke. Shimon then says that they should go meet up with their comrades and carry on Jinsuke's will, then leave. In Jurren Village, Arata wakes up and wonders where he is. Elsewhere Shinnojou is yelling at Masato and Kosaburo, while Masato and Kosaburo are swinging their swords. Rintarou then says that Shinnojou is getting into still, which Zenmaru says that Shinnojou is a serious guy. Zenmaru then asks where Kashitarou is, which Rintarou says that Kashitarou is in his room and that Kashitaoru has restarted his research of the 5 kata's of the Ogame School. Rintaoru then asks what Zenmaru is going to do, which Zenmaru says that he is going home for now because of the business with his brother. Zenmaru then says that he has always felt the burden of the Ichinose name, and that he is going to become the kind of man that can stand up and bear it. Elsewhere, Mika and Senka bring out tea to Kamedenbou, Yumeji, and Naoyoshi, which Naoyoshi thanks them. Mika and Senka then asks for Naoyoshi to try their tea first, which Kamedenbou then says that can't Senka and Mika get along with each other a little bit, and Yumeji apologizes for Mika and Senka. Kamedenbou then asks Naoyoshi what he plans to do, which Naoyoshi says that he will be leaving tomorrow. Kamedenbou then asks if Naoyoshi is certain about this, which Naoyoshi says that Riko and Manjirou are the ones that brought him here and that he should not overstay his welcome. Kamedenbou that says that the fiefdom is no more and that Naoyoshi's mother was cut down by the shogunate, and asks what Naoyoshi plans to do. Kamedenbou then asks if the death of Ranmaru is weighted on his mind, which Naoyoshi says that both Gama and Ranmaru are his friends. Naoyoshi then says that both Ranmaru and Gama risked their lives to protect him and that its not right that he continue living without a care in the world. Kamedenbou then says that he doesn't think so, and that Naoyoshi is now here after Ranmaru and Gama protected him and that Naoyoshi now has no obligation to continue to live. Yumeji then says that she heard that Naoyoshi tried to protect Gama, and that kind of proves that they are like family. Kamedenbou then says that Naoyoshi can live here with them, which Naoyoshi then starts to cry and thanks them. Yumeji then asks where Gama and Iori are. Elsewhere Iori meets up with Gama, who is sitting on a rock. Gama then asks if Iori is heading out, which Iori says that he is heading out on a journey to surpass Jinsuke. Gama then strenches and says that carrying Iori out of the castle was hard work, which Iori yells at him saying that woke up right away. Iori then asks what Gama is going to do and if he wants to come with him, which Gama no and that he will surpass his father's sword his own way. Gama then says that he can't forgive his father but that this is the declaration that he made to his father. Iori then tells Gama to prepare himself, because Jinsuke's sword if far off. Gama then says that that is what makes it worth while, which Iori says that the fight is on then to see who can get there first. Characters *Kizaki Gensai (Mentioned) *Kudou Shimon *Shinkuu *Tsuchiryuu *Jinsuke Kurogane (Mentioned) *Nakaizumi Arata *Sakura Shinnojou *Hyuuga Masato *Hyuuga Kosaburo *Rintarou *Ichinose Zenmaru *Kashitarou *Mika *Senka *Naoyoshi Washitzu *Yumeji *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Murasame Riko (Mentioned) *Uchikawa Manjirou (Mentioned) *Yukio (Mentioned) *Itou Ranmaru (Mentioned) *Gama Kurogane *Sengoku Iori Techniques None Battles Category:Chapter